Metal Flowers
by Meta Bunny
Summary: Most flowers are organic, living beings; they gain nutrients from the soil and grow. But not these flowers, they are made of metal. They are symbols of love. He makes them for her because he loves her, she cherishes them because she loves him. And one night, one of those metal flowers causes them to interact for the first time in months.


**Note: Prawn speech will be written in _italics_ since it's physically impossible for them to speak the human language.**

* * *

Tania van de Merwe twisted and rolled in her bed as she slept, the bedsheets wrapping around her struggling form as she gripped them. Tania continued to roll and cling onto the bedsheets as she was sleeping, the fabric tight around her body, wrapping around her like a snake. Tania woke up with a gasp, her heart racing in her chest, the organ's rapid beats in her ears as it hit against her chest from the inside. The bedsheets loosened as the now awake blonde's clasping hands let go. Tania made quiet, shallow breaths as her head leaned back against the pillow, her heartrate eventually returning to its regular rhythm of beats.

Tania's arms had outstretched and reached around the bed, her hands trying to find and grab for something that was meant to be in the bed. For someone that was meant to be in the bed.

Tania made a shallow sigh as her arms receded back to her body before crossing over her chest as she looked at the ceiling, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Tania layed her head to the side, to look at the other side of the bed, the side where she should see the sleeping form of her husband. And yet he wasn't there. The sleeping form of Wikus, her Wikus, was not there.

Tania's body turned around, the woman's entire body on one side as she looked at the part of the bed where her husband would usually sleep. She could see an illusion of Wikus sleeping next to her, under the sheets, the illusion's authenticity enhanced by her memories of seeing him like that, both when she woke up in the night and look at him until she was taken back into the world of her slumber and when she would wake up early in the morning when he was still sleeping. Both instances were really a rarity, but in the happy years that she was married to Wikus she had seen his sleeping form enough times. Tania knew that if her friends and family heard of these illusions they would tell her it was a ghost, that Wikus is dead and she should move on. But Tania knew that he was still alive, she could feel that he was still somewhere out there.

The illusion vanished, once again leaving Tania alone in a bed that had been feeling like it was too huge for her ever since Wikus' disappearance. She wished it was all a nightmare; that Wikus was never transforming into a Prawn, that all the chaos that happened with his disappearance had never happened, that she could wake up from this horrific reality and find that Wikus was still with her and definitely a human and she could just hug him until her arms go numb.

But she would never wake up. She could never live in the bliss of this all ending and just being a simple, long, unpleasant dream. No, because this wasn't a simple nightmare. It was the reality that she lived.

A tear slid down Tania's face from her eye, something that had became too common for its own good ever since this living nightmare begun.

Tania turned around onto the other side of her body, seeing the appliances and equipment and everything else that Wikus had when he used to work for the MNU and the many gifts he made for her out of love. Even with the darkness and their distance from the bed, it still all seemed clear to her. Tania's friends and family didn't understand why she kept them, why she fought to keep them. They told her that she was only hurting herself by keeping them, that she needed to let go of Wikus and move on. That the worst possible scenario of what happened to him is that he is now dead or in the possession of another government, and that the best possible scenario is that he is now a mindless Prawn and he has forgotten her. Even though it did hurt Tania a bit to keep them, that they helped reminding her of this nightmare she was living, she couldn't bear to part with anything that remained of her husband while he was still missing.

And... when he comes home, when he returns and they're both in each others arms, she wants him to know that she never gave up on him. That not even a day passed where she didn't think about him, worry for him, hope that he would come back.

And they were mementos. They were the threads that kept her optimism together, they kept her intransigence that Wikus would return strong.

If Tania's friends and family knew and felt for Wikus the same way she did, they would understand that forgetting Wikus and letting him go was just not an option.

Tania shuffled her body in her bed, trying to make herself comfy again. There was a moment of stillness for the blonde before she let out a short and quiet exhale. Tania closed her eyes, hoping that the welcoming arms of sleep would bring her back into the world of dreams, like it always did whenever she woke up from these nightmares. Nightmares in one huge, living nightmare. They were more like memories of that day when he was taken away. All Tania knew was that she needed some sleep.

Wikus promised her that he will fix everything when she called him after he became the MNU's most wanted, and the most she could do was trust him on his promise.

After a few minutes of just lying on her bed with her eyes closed, Tania began to feel a sensation akin to floating, that everything in the world was going away. That she was leaving the waking world and going to the world of the dreaming.

Then there was a knock at the door, all of Tania's sensations of floating away from the world of the awake disappearing as her eyes shot open. The blonde woman sat up, looking at the open door of her bedroom. There was silence, Tania almost considered trying to go back to sleep but knew that it would be meaningless. Especially if her unknown, late night visitor decided to knock again. Tania got out of bed, walking out of her bedroom with the intention of going to the front door to see who it was. Who would be up at this hour and why would they knock at her door? If it was the MNU then Tania will have none of it.

Tania paused as she was in the upstairs hallway, looking at a closed door of a bedroom. Tania quickly and quietly went to the room and gingerly opened the door, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she saw that the knock hadn't woken up her baby. Little Diana van de Merwe, the baby daughter of Tania and Wikus van de Merwe. Tania was planning on telling Wikus after his birthday party, the same one where he ended up puking up that black stuff before passing out. Tania peered her eyes at Diana, once again a sigh of relief escaping from her lips as he baby was sleeping soundly in her crib.

Just as gingerly as she had opened it, Tania closed the door and walked down stairs. Tania flicked a light switch that wasn't too far from her front door, turning on lights from outside the door. Using her key, Tania unlocked the front door and opened it, only to see that no one was there. Only the empty night air.

Tania blinked, wondering if the knock at the door was merely a part of her imagination. Still, the blonde had moved forward to look around and see if anyone was there or she was just slowly descending into madness. It should probably be noted that Tania was barefooted, because when she moved one of her feet forward she felt something metallic touch her big toe. Tania jerked her foot back in surprise, looking down at the ground to see what her big toe touched.

Another tear slid down Tania's face. Though it wasn't in sadness, at least not completely. There was more joy and hope in this tear, because it was the most beautiful sight that Tania's eyes had laid upon.

It was a flower, not one that was organic and grown in a garden but one made of metal. It wasn't a shiny, chrome metal. Tania couldn't see any reflections in the metal. It looked like it was made of tin, most likely from a can. Tania picked up the tin flower, holding it close to her heart as more joyful tears seeped out.

Most people would throw away a flower like this, some of them may not even consider it their attention. And maybe Tania would be like most of those people if she didn't see that it was from him. How carefully and meticulously the flower was put together and made, how the crafter put in their best efforts to make the flower look beautiful despite being made of tin. The mere fact that it was a flower alone and left on her doorstep was enough of a sign for Tania.

There was no denying who it was that made the flower and knocked the door.

"Wikus...!" Tania breathed, happiness in her voice. Tania couldn't help but continue to look at the little gift in her hands. To most it was nothing more than absolute trash that needed to be thrown away, but to her it was a treasure worth more than all the money in the world. Because it was sign; Wikus is still alive, he is still out there, and he still loves her.

Tania held the metal flower close to her chest as she shut her front door and turned the lights off. And it was unaware to Tania, that as she looked at the metal flower and cried tears of joy over it, two eyes were watching her. One a giant orange, the other a small blue, both belonging to the same man. The creature behind the eyes felt content, happy from even just the mere fact that he could see his angel again, even if he had to stay away from her with good reasons. He knew he couldn't linger longer, knowing that if he stays out here than someone may be aware that he isn't in the district where he is meant to be in. It was actually rather ironic, that he used to be one of them.

At least his angel loved the gift he made for her. And he was smiling as he quickly and quietly ran back to District 10.

* * *

Wikus van de Merwe sat in a junkyard, the Prawn ripping off the lid of the can of cat food he was holding, scarfing down the cat food. It was one of the odder changes done to him when he was transformed from a human to a Prawn. Back when he was still a human working for the MNU, he never truly understood why the Prawns were so addicted to the food. Well, now he could say he understood it as he took it over foods he would have definitely chosen as a human. But now, as a Prawn, cat food was ambrosia to him.

Wikus was still in a happy mood from the sight he saw last night. Tania, his angel. She looked so beautiful as she smiled at the gift he made for her. She really did look like an angel to him. His angel. She always looked like an angel from Heaven, but she looked even more like one last night. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Wikus reached into his can of cat food, however he found none of the aforementioned food. The Prawn looked at his can, frowning as he found it to be empty.

No more of that delicious cat food. But maybe he could use it make another gift for Tania. His Tania. His angel. The epitome of beauty with a heart of gold. A true angel. Sublime. However Wikus frowned, at least to the greatest extent that he could with his new Prawn mouth. Tania may be an angel, but her father, Piet, was definitely not. He was more like a devil, Wikus knew that. Unlike Tania, Piet had a heart of cold stone. He was the one that wanted the MNU to vivisect Wikus. He was the one that spread the lies that Wikus had sexual intercourse with one of the Prawns to the world. The one who spread those lies of pornographic activity with a Prawn to Tania. How someone like Tania could come from something like Piet, Wikus will never truly understand.

Wikus wondered if Tania and Piet were still on speaking terms with each other. It has been so long since he has seen his angel, the first time ever since he helped Christopher and Oliver return. He doesn't know what has been happening in his dear Tania's life since he last talked to her, when he was still at least half a human. As long as his angel is happy and safe in her life, then it was good enough for Wikus. And angel like her deserved happiness. She shouldn't suffer because of what happened to Wikus.

The Prawn remembered how elated his angel looked when she saw and picked up the metal flower. She was so happy. Maybe... Wikus can make her another gift. Maybe another flower, Tania always loved flowers. And... Wikus can't make anything else for her. Despite the many items in the junkyard, there was very little to make a gift with. Unless that gift is a flower. Or so it seemed.

Wikus looked at the can of cat food he was holding, blinking. Wikus' antennae twitched. Wikus had the... 'palms' of his alien hands pressed against the outside of the can while he put his claws inside the small, metal, cylinder container. Wikus was careful that his claws didn't pierce through the metal, ripping the can in half. Wikus looked at the two pieces he held between his claws, his feelers once again making a twitch. Wikus was certain that even if Tania would still love the next flower, she would probably appreciate it if there was some difference between this one and the other one. Maybe some new colour would help.

Wikus looked around the area that he sat at, the tentacle-like appendages on his face moving as he noticed an orange can. Wikus didn't know what the orange can was used for, most likely as a soda drink, but it mattered little to him. Using his sharp claws and strength, the Prawn ripped the orange can. Looking at the pieces of the cans, Wikus had gone onto work with crafting the next flower, one that he intended to be better than the last. His special angel deserved special gifts.

Wikus had focussed on pieces of metal he was using, the cat food can pieces can used for the stem while the orange can pieces can be used for the petals. Wikus paused as he was already in progress of creating the stem. It had occurred to him that the orange can may not be enough for the petals, that he may need another can to complete the petals.

Wikus searched through the junkyard, holding the pieces of the flower he was crafting in his hands. It was surprising how dangerous the simple act of making a flower was for him, now that he was one of the Prawn. The fact that he was using his hands to make something with metal that could quite easily cut him alone was enough of a reason that what he was doing was dangerous. Wikus also knew that a junkyard wasn't an ideal place, the possible diseases or infections he could contract, especially if the metal he was working with had cut through, were high. Didn't help that smoke and fire was everywhere around the junkyard.

But what was the biggest danger was being found and caught by an MNU officer. If they found him out here, he would surely either be shot or taken away to their headquarters. The first possibility was preferred, at least it should be quick and painless. Taken to the MNU, his memories of when they took him there, to where they were experimenting on Prawns, as his arm was changing from human to Prawn was still fresh.

It was a fear that seated itself in the back of his head. Being taken away and mutilated, used as a piece of research. Ever since his transformation had been completed, he feared ending up like one of those Prawns he saw, having his skin removed or pieces of his body cut open and/or taken apart. Or even being used as a live target like that Prawn they forced him to shoot as he was developing that arm.

Then again, he would still be in high danger if he was still the half-human/half-Prawn hybrid he was during his transformation.

Wikus paused as he spotted at pink colour, the Prawn taking the pink piece of metal out from underneath the dirty rags and wet cardboard, a pink lemonade can. Wikus made clicks of satisfaction, it was perfect. Making sure he was secured where no one, especially not the MNU, could find or see him, Wikus began the production of his next gift for his special angel.

Another metal flower; this time it would be one with pink and orange petals. It would be at the very least a slight improvement of the last gift he left for Tania, even if he could tell that she would treasure the first metal flower nevertheless from that look he saw in her eyes.

* * *

Tania placed the now fed Diana down into her crib, covering her breast with her bra and then her shirt. Tania smiled down at her baby, gently stroking her young head as she sang a rhyme, Diana's young eyes closing as she feel asleep. "I love you, my precious angel." Tania whispered to her baby before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Tania made sure that the windows were locked shut and the curtains were pulled over them before she left Diana's bedroom, giving the sleeping baby one last smile before quietly closing the door.

Tania's whisper echoed in her head, but without her voice. Those words were originally whispered to her by Wikus, that he would whisper those words exactly - in his voice, of course - to her many times in the past when she would fall asleep, and even give her a soft kiss on the forehead.

If it were a week ago, then thinking of Wikus would be heart-wrenching for Tania; the thought of him being captured or dead or not even able to remember her because he turned into a Prawn would always creep and crawl itself into her mind, sometimes more prevalent than at others. However, now the thought of Wikus didn't hurt Tania, because she was given a gift.

And if it wasn't for that gift, she would have been left utterly distraught when those cameramen and interviewers came knocking at her door two or three days ago and began asking for whatever they could know about Wikus van de Merwe. But it no longer hurt to think of him, at least it hurt less and she didn't know that it hurt, because she knows that only he would leave a handmade flower on her front porch. And despite the insistence of her friends and the questions that the interviewers asked about it possibly not being him, she knew it enough to be true.

Tania re-entered her room - her and Wikus' room, she would remind herself - and opened a drawer, taking out the cloth that covered the metal flower she found outside a week ago. Tania took the cloth off the metal flower, the blonde having put the cloth around it to help keep it from breaking. Sitting down on her bed, Tania admired the flower as she held it from different angles, taking in the meticulous details that her husband had put into it.

Only Wikus, despite being a person that some may refer to as a 'ditz', would put this much effort and detail in a little handmade gift.

Tania had her fingers on the flower's stem and her eyes close to the petals as she focused on them, the rest of the world almost becoming a reality that existed as only a few blurs. A knock at the door brought Tania out of this reality, the woman looking out of her window to see that it was night-time; she must have been looking at the metal flower for hours without even realising. Tania's eyes widened; she was receiving a knock at the door late at the night, one week from when she was given the metal flower that was holding in her hands right now.

Tania rushed off the bed, letting go of the metal flower she was holding - thankfully landing on the bed, even though it wouldn't have broken even if it landed on the floor. Tania made a jolt to the downstairs, opening the front door wide open. Tania had all but rushed out of the door, breathing deeply from her sudden sprint trying to search for Wikus. It didn't matter if it was him as she remembers him or a Prawn that was just out of District 10, she was looking for Wikus.

"Wikus?" Tania all but shouted, only not screaming out for him and waking her sleeping neighbours and making them feel suspicious by the skin of her teeth. Tania looked around at the darkness, finding nothing that even hinted at the shape of a living being. "Are you there, Wikus? Please, just come out and show yourself to me."

Tania found nothing come from the darkness, not a sound or movement of any sort. Her once overwhelming joy transmuting into melancholia. Tania's body shook and spasmed with sobs, every beat of her heart had hurt, and she almost fell to her knees. Tania's foot moved against another little, metal object, making the sounds of a scrape. Tania looked down, her throat almost closing up with how hard she breathed in. Tania bent down and picked up the new metal flower left on her porch, very similar to the last one with its most discernible feature being the orange and pink petals. She held it by the stem, almost squeezing down on the metal stalk. Tania had glared at the darkness, wanting to scream and shout and throw the metal flower at the darkness where it would hopefully hit Wikus for just standing there because she just _knew_ that he was there. But that anger had melted, subsided.

And at the end of it, she could only feel happy.

Tania went back into her house, the orange and pink petalled metal flower in hand, turning the lights off as she walked up to her and Wikus' room. Tania stripped down into suitable sleepwear, the room that she still believed that she shared with her husband, even if it seems as though he might not want to return home right now, being the only one that still had its lights on. Tania layed on the bed, holding the two fake flowers up and in front of her, twirling them around as she held onto the stems.

Tania knew that Wikus was still alive and out there, she was certain of it. And even though she had never seen or heard of a noise then, she knew he was out there when she picked up the second metal flower. But why didn't he come out when she called out to him? Are only a few parts of Wikus' mind still intact? That he only remembers his little way of making gifts and remembers her, but not his own name and identity? Is he afraid that he could hurt her because he is now a Prawn? Is he afraid that she wouldn't accept him anymore because he has been turned into a Prawn?

Tania's mind paused. Would she still accept him if he was a Prawn and there was no possible way to turn him back into a human?

Tania's lips thinned, focussing in on the metal flowers; one of a pure silver colour while the other had pink-orange petals. Tania really fell in love with Wikus more for his mind than his body, though she came to love that part of him in time. But he was now a Prawn, presumably; a relationship between them, at least a romantic one, would be considered as a taboo. Even if Prawns were humanoid in many ways, they were still an entirely different species.

They were literally aliens from outer space, their ship was floating over Johannesburg for decades until the Prawn known as Christopher had flown away with it.

But Wikus was still a human from the beginning. And even if Tania was overwhelmed with sadness and anger during those hours that she believed those lies that Wikus had sexual intercourse with a Prawn, she wasn't against human/Prawn relations. Her anger was more because she felt like she was backstabbed when she heard the fake news.

Despite their quirks and peculiarities, Tania didn't see the Prawns as much of the enemy and believed that there was a possibility of humans and Prawns living in harmony as equals. Though her father did say that the Prawns were a species that couldn't be reasoned with, that peace with them was impossible because of their nature. In the past, Tania had believed her father; she believed that he had enough of an understanding in the Prawns because of his years as the director of the MNU. So Tania had believed in her father and didn't put too much though in it, even though she didn't really see Prawns as the enemy.

But Tania's relationship with her father has been severed for months now, he can thank himself for that because of what he put Wikus through. Though with raising a child on her own, and the few other predicaments she faced in life, Tania didn't have much time to think more in depth about the Prawns and her opinions on them.

But she was now more open to human/Prawn relations, even though she wasn't against it in the past.

Tania's eyes would keep on going back to those metallic flowers that she held by the stems, constant memories of Wikus growing prominent; all starting from when they had first met (at least as far as she was sure) when he built the courage to ask her out, with a handmade gift even. Tania felt touched by the gift that he made specifically for her, and she was in a little rebellious phase where she wanted to spite her dad and she knew he would be really annoyed if he found her with someone who seemed two-bit like Wikus, so she agreed to go on their first date. She did, even back then, find it amusing how he was jumping for joy like a kid locked in a candy store.

She just decided to try to bear it until it was over and hopefully never see Wikus again. But, to Tania's surprise, she actually enjoyed spending time with him. Tania agreed to another date, finding herself enjoying her time with Wikus once again. Then she started to reciprocate Wikus' feelings of affection towards her, though her own feelings were towards him. It was one summer morning that Tania woke up to find that Wikus was like oxygen; something that she just can't live without. Oh how she was elated when Wikus went on one knee and opened a little black box with a wedding ring.

It felt like nothing but happy moments since then; buying a new house together as a couple, recording their voicemail, the many gifts that Wikus would make and leave around the house for her, those silent little late nights they spent together. It was all wonderful and blissful moments of serenity. And then there were nights together of privacy where they did things that can only be described as adult. Tania was certain that the last time they did that they had caused the creation of Diana.

It was the fact that she loved Wikus because he was _Wikus_ , it was for _who_ he was instead of _what_ he was.

Tania tried to wrap the flowers in the cloth that she kept the first one protected in, something that was difficult and in the end she just layed them both down on the drawer with the cloth beneath them. Tania turned the lights off, crawling under the bedsheets, looking at the rest of her room, even if the lack of light had made it nearly impossible to see so much as he own hands. But it allowed to Tania to think and come to a conclusion, a smile growing on her face; human or Prawn, Wikus was still the same man on the inside. And human or Prawn, Tania would still love Wikus because he's Wikus.

* * *

Wikus made a yowl and a hiss of pain, making a bunch of clicks that were the Prawn equivalent of a grumble as he looked at the finger where a small drop of blood was slowly growing. Wikus looked at the finger in annoyance; were he still a human, Wikus would have put his finger in his mouth. However as a Prawn, Wikus no longer had a mouth (at least in the human sense) that he could put his finger in. At least, as far as the former human was certain, Prawns don't contract a disease as easily as humans do. And their wounds should close more quickly.

The heterochromatic looked back at the flower he was making, a rose. And like any rose, it had thorns; because Wikus and Tania liked it when the former made the gifts as authentic as possible. That meant that he also had to make those damn thorns that kept on managing to prick through his exoskeleton skin. He'll have to do something about these thorns to stop Tania from pricking and hurting herself off of them.

Wikus turned his focus from the stem to the petals, which weren't fully finished yet either. It was a shame that he was unable to find a suitable red for the petals, he just hoped that Tania loved white roses as much as she loved red roses.

Wikus then began to feel a pair of eyes on the back of his head, his alien heart stopping for a few seconds as a cold chill managed to sneak under his exoskeleton and freeze him. If it was an MNU officer, then Wikus is a dead Prawn. Waves of fear had washed over him, if he dies then it is all over; he'll never be human again, he'll never see his wife again. It would be a case of fight or flight if it was an MNU officer, and even if the latter had a higher chance of survival it was a low chance.

His heart tense with unpleasant anticipation, Wikus turned his head around towards whoever it was that was looking at him, preparing to run even if the chances of survival were low. A series of clicks that were the Prawn version of a sigh, specifically one of relief, escaped past Wikus' mouth as he saw that it was another Prawn. Though that did lead Wikus to mirroring the other Prawn's expression: confusion.

Wikus knew of ways that he could sneak past the officers of District 10, but he has never heard of any other Prawns attempting or succeeding in copying him.

Wikus put an end to his musing as he looked back at the other Prawn, the other alien approaching him slowly with the confused look on its face remaining. The Prawn looked at Wikus before it lowered its eyes to the rose that Wikus was making. Growl-like clicks came from Wikus as he moved his free arm to cover the rose; he wouldn't let anything, even another of the species he has turned into, take what he has made for his wife. If that Prawn was going to take it, then he can fok off. The Prawn blinked and looked up at Wikus, making eye contact.

" _Hello...?_ " The Prawn clicked, obviously wondering if it has Wikus' attention. Wikus must have given it a sign of recognition, as the Prawn looked down at and pointed at the metal flower, even as Wikus kept it covered with his arm. " _What... is that thing? I have never seen it before._ "

Wikus raised a supraorbital ridge, as he can't raise an eyebrow since he lost that during his metamorphosis into a Prawn. " _It's a rose._ " Wikus clicked in response, uncovering the metal rose slightly to both show the other Prawn and look at it himself. It looked like a rose to him, sans the usual colour of red that was found on the petals. " _Doesn't it look like a rose?_ "

" _I don't know what a rose is._ " The Prawn clicked, almost like an innocent child; something unusual as even now Wikus was aware that Prawns can be quite violent at times. it did break Wikus' heart slightly, as this Prawn was obviously in its adulthood. Maybe it was because the Prawn spent its entire life in a damn shanty town and now a fokking concentration camp. " _What is a rose?_ "

Wikus looked down at the metal stem of the rose he was making, held between the two fingers of his right hand (his kingdom to regrow his lost finger), not knowing if it was wise to introduce this Prawn to the concept of plant life. " _It's a flower_ _._ " Wikus answered in a series of clicks.

" _What is a flower?_ " The Prawn asked in curiosity, once again reminiscent of a young and innocent child. Before Wikus could click an answer, the other Prawn looked at his two-fingered hand, and most likely thought about how Wikus knew of flowers when he didn't, its eyes widening as it realised who Wikus was. " _You're him, aren't you. You're the former human. You're the one that has turned into one of us. The human that helped that Prawn escape with our ship. The one that helped us kill Koobus the Killer._ "

It had became apparent to the other Prawns that Wikus was a human, one of their oppressors, and yet they still accepted him as one of their own. The Prawns had a sense of unity, that they were more quick to see Wikus and even those that help them as one of their own. It didn't matter to them that he was one of the MNU, or that he helped in the torching of a bunch of their unborn babies - though technically they are hatchlings, as they are born from eggs.

He was a Prawn, and thus he was one of them. It seems as though Prawns are a lot more forgiving as a species than humans are.

" _Are you making it?_ " The Prawn asked, Wikus merely nodded in response. The green-shelled Prawn looked back at the rose for his angel, continuing his work on making it since he was certain that the other Prawn wouldn't do anything to destroy it or take it away. Gingerly folding the petals into shape, Wikus didn't see in his peripherals or hear the other Prawn come closer, but he could still feel the other aliens eyes on him. As long as that Prawn doesn't do anything to attract the MNU or ruin the rose he is making for Tania, Wikus didn't give much of a fok that it was still there. " _Who are you making it for?_ "

" _My wife._ " Wikus clicked, checking closely that the flower was as detailed as possible.

" _Human?_ "

" _Yes._ " Wikus answered. The green-shelled Prawn could feel himself grow tense; the other Prawn was beginning to pry. If it said anything that could be offensive towards his Tania because she was human, then Wikus doesn't know if he can keep himself under control.

" _Do you think that she's worth it?_ " The other Prawn asked. " _Even just by making this rose for her, and wherever you go to give it to your human wife, you're risking your life. You could get shot or killed by a worse way. Is making these flowers and giving them to her worth it?_ "

Wikus paused, in the midst of bending another petal. " _She is always worth it._ " Wikus responded, continuing his work. He knew that he would do anything for his special angel, even risk his life. She was always worth it. Though that troubling feeling of the other Prawn's eyes was still an uncomfortable sensation that stuck, and Wikus couldn't shake the feeling that it would pry in more questions about Tania that would end up discomforting him.

Please go onto another subject or stop talking. Please just go before something bad happens.

" _You sure that she still cares about you?_ " The Prawn asked. That was what Wikus wanted to _not_ happen, he could basically see and feel his claws digging into the metal stem. " _I mean, you're no longer a human while she still is, and the only humans that I know that would do anything intimate with us were those prostitutes that we had at District 9 or those weird people that_ really _enjoy having one of us in them. Though there are those humans that protest for our rights and for unity between us and them. I ain't got no problems with those humans, they're protesting for us, but there have been less of them as of late._ "

Wikus was almost frozen, an inner conflict of whenever he should attack the other Prawn or not. The concept of Tania moving on from him, finding love in another man like he no longer exist, was one that Wikus found to be incomprehensible. It was his angel and her love for him that made Wikus still feel like life was any worth of living, that if Tania had moved on from him then Wikus would just let the MNU officers shoot him down and dissect his corpse for their damn 'research'. It was the night where he laid the metal flower of pink and orange petals that he knew that she still loved him. It hurt Wikus when she cried and called to him, like being stabbed in the heart with knives that had blades that were either hot enough for permanent burns or ice-cold. Oh how he wanted to run out from the area of darkness where he hid and make the pain and heartache go away, for both of them. To hold her in his arms and wipe away her tears. But as long as he was a Prawn, hell probably for the rest of his life now even if Christopher returns and turns him back into a human, he was nothing more than a danger to his Tania.

She was an angel, and he was... a monster. Candidly, he was a monster.

Wikus looked up, the other Prawn looking at him like it was waiting for an answer. " _I_ know _that she not only cares but she still loves me._ " Wikus clicked in response, a sense of bitterness in his tone. " _Both times when I left one of these in front of her door, she was so happy to see them. And the last time... she called out to me, she wanted me. If I wasn't... this, I would have ran towards her. I still love her and she still loves me._ "

" _Hmm, really?_ " The other Prawn clicked, almost in surprise. " _I guess you're lucky, since she still loves you despite the legends of you going anal with one of us and you no longer being a human. To be honest, I have had a bit of interest in human females myself, but I'm one of us; humans don't tolerate us well. Maybe you could find her among the protesters, but those have been going down in numbers, like I said. If she still loves you after what has happened, you must be a lucky guy. She's a keeper, see you around, pal._ "

The Prawn then disappeared; would Wikus ever see it again, he didn't really care. " _Me, lucky? Ha._ " Wikus thought. " _After everything that I've been through, especially after I caused that black stuff to spray into my face and started turning into a Prawn and now my life as a Prawn, calling me 'lucky' would be like a fokking joke that's meant to be funny because it's ironic._ "

If Wikus was as 'lucky' as that Prawn presumed, he wouldn't have to be risking his life with making metal flowers for Tania so he can keep their hope alive, he'd be with her right now reminding her that he loves her. And that process of his transformation... _that_ certainly wasn't lucky, it was fokking painful. Having an exoskeleton grow beneath his skin and flesh, pushing them out and causing them to rip apart. Having his bones basically stretch because of the difference in the bone structure of Prawns and humans, then his entire fokking skull having to change shape. At least when his right hand was numb when it began to change (or at least it felt numb), the feeling of two of his fingers disconnecting and falling off was quite painful as well.

Wikus stopped his progress on the rose, looking down at his chest, making the little appendages under his ribcage stick out as much as he could. Growing those was also painful. His teeth falling out and his mouth changing shape and growing tentacles, his nose and ears falling off. That transformation was quite possibly the greatest pain he had felt in his life, that and everything that came to Wikus after it was the antithesis of lucky. Maybe that Prawn was calling Wikus lucky in comparison to most other Prawns, he didn't know what to think of that.

Wikus tried to shake off these thoughts, knowing they would only end up making him feel worse, and instead opted to focus on the gift he was crafting. He had a flower to make and a wife to give it to.

* * *

The road felt smooth, at least against his Prawn feet. It had felt smooth since the first night he came back after his transformation, when he first came to give Tania a metal flower. Wikus purposely kept himself in the darkness and out of light, using his night vision to guide himself through the dark streets of Johannesburg. It was definitely easier now to find his old home then the first time, he now had his memory to help him.

The night sky was so dark, like it doesn't exist anymore. The stars and the occasional helicopter were the only reminder that there was still a sky over Johannesburg at night. It was nevertheless a far better sight than the ugly, smoggy, brown-orange sky that hanged over District 10. Then again, it wasn't hard to be better than that hell.

Wikus stopped as he recognised his house, a single light on in the living room. Wikus became hesitant, unsure if he should leave the rose down in front of her front door or not. If Tania were to open the front door and see him like... like _this_... it would be all over. She would no longer love him, see him as a monster. She would become scared of what he has became, she would no longer love him and he would no longer have any reason or will to live. He would become accepting of death. Even if she still loved him, he would be a danger; he's now a Prawn, the MNU would hurt or kill Tania if she tried to keep or protect him, even if she's Piet's daughter.

Wikus slowly and quietly crept towards the front door of Tania's house (he didn't believe that he should claim or pretend that he still owned the house while he was a Prawn). Wikus stopped as he heard a sound, even though he technically no longer had ears, Wikus pressed the side of his head against the front door, hearing a quiet breathing-like sound that came at a regular rhythm; his Tania was sleeping. Wikus was blessed with memories of when he woke up to or found his angel sleeping, her features so relaxed and calm.

Though that did raise the question of why Tania was sleeping from a certain distance from the door, presumably where the couch was. Was she watching TV and fell asleep? Or did she fall asleep as she waited for him, waiting for this particular time or for him to knock at the door. That worried Wikus, he wanted himself to look as human as he was when she last saw him. Wikus looked down at the metal rose he fashioned, the Prawn tried everything he could to bend and dull the metal thorns, all to keep it from hurting his Tania.

Wikus curled one of his hands into a fist and knocked at the door, the Prawn quickly running back to his hiding spot in the darkness. If Wikus was truly lucky like that other Prawn had claimed, then he guessed that luck went into the fact that he could blend into the darkness like most things could. Wikus had already hid his body as the door opened and his blonde wife came outside. She didn't call out to him this time, didn't ask or demand him to reveal himself (not that he would), but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was expecting him.

* * *

Tania woke up from where she laid on the couch as a knock was heard on her front door, blinking away the drowsy feelings that remained inside of her. Tania looked down at the piece of furniture that she sat down on, she must have fallen asleep as she waited for Wikus to knock, trying to be downstairs and prepared this time so she can finally get him. Tania's eyes widened, remembering the man and why she was waiting down here.

Tania opened the door, and of course Wikus was still nowhere to be found. Tania knew not to call out Wikus' name, it would be meaningless because he would either not hear it or not abide to it. What could Tania really do at this point other than pick up the gift he left outside of her door? Would yelling out that he has a daughter really work? When it could cause him to run away, if he even heard or believed it. Yelling that out would also attract the attention of their neighbours, and that wouldn't end well no matter what way Tania looked at it.

Tania wanted to cry, knowing that her husband wants her to know that he is still alive and still loves her but at the same time knowing that he won't let her see him. Like he doesn't trust her. But Tania knew that she had to stifle these tears, that crying would do nothing but hurt Wikus. She's now meant to be looking after herself and Diana, especially after she burned her bridges with Piet despite his endless pleading, she should be stronger than this.

Tania looked at the darkness, feeling familiar eyes looking at her. She knew it was Wikus, that he was now a Prawn and watching her. How he escaped from District 10, Tania didn't know. But what she did know is that if he doesn't return soon, he could be in danger. Keeping her eyes on the darkness, feeling like she and Wikus were staring at each other in the eyes despite the distance and aforementioned absence of light, Tania bent down and had her hand feel at the ground for the gift that was no doubt another metal flower. The metal stem had a different feel to it, feeling like it had small barbs to it. Tania looked down, her breath becoming caught in her throat.

Tania picked up the metal rose, examining and admiring the metallic flower. How Wikus was somehow able to make the thorns curved and dulled them, something that Tania knew he did so the thorns wouldn't hurt her, the blonde will never know but will still appreciate. Tania looked up at the petals Wikus made, white like snow. Tania never held a white rose before; heard of and seen pictures of them, definitely, but she never truly touched one of them or even seen them in person. It wasn't a real white rose, maybe Wikus used the colour because he couldn't find anything that was a suitable red for the petals. But it was nevertheless beautiful.

Tania could feel a wet sensation around her eyes, those damn tears were trying to escape. Tania wiped away the droplets and stopped the other tears from falling out. She knew that Wikus wouldn't like the sight of her crying.

Tania re-entered her and Wikus' house, quietly closing the door behind her. She almost felt selfish and greedy, Wikus was no doubt risking his life as he made these flowers and delivered them to her, and yet she didn't do anything for him. Wikus didn't seem to want to show himself to her, probably because he's now a Prawn, so there wasn't much so could do, not that there were many options in the first place. Her money from her job was able to help to keep the roof over her and Diana's head and food on her plate (and Diana's plate when she becomes old enough), but it's not like she had it in abundance. And what can she really give to Wikus when he's a Prawn, when he is meant to be in a district where suspicion will be raised if he has something that the MNU hasn't given to him?

Tania plopped down onto the couch, looking at the metal rose in her hand. She shouldn't show this or the last metal flower, or any other to come, to her friends; they would either dismiss them as things that couldn't have came from Wikus (again) or they would alert the MNU and have soldiers patrolling this area at night. That second option is infinitely worse; Wikus wouldn't have a chance and would be shot down (unless he was using a weapon or that mecha suit from the last sightings of him). And... if the MNU had some of its workers crawling around then _he_ would most likely use it as an excuse to visit, maybe even try to see Diana.

For months now, the MNU has been leaving a disgusting taste in Tania's mouth and _he_ made it taste the most repulsive. If he didn't like their current relationship then he shouldn't have done what he did to Wikus. As far as Tania was certain, she had no father and Diana had no grandfather. At least Diana didn't have one from Tania's side.

Tania rubbed the pad of her thumb against the rose's metal petals. She wishes there was something she could do for him, but what can she do? What she can give to a Prawn, even if he is still the same on the inside? Tania's eyes had then slowly widened as an idea came to her head; it was far from being equivalent to what Wikus seemingly gives her, but it was at least something.

* * *

Wikus was making deep breaths in rapid time, his heart beating with great speed and intensity; feeling like it was pounding against him from the inside and vibrating around his exoskeleton. He was on one knee as he hid, clutching the metal flower he was holding, hiding from MNU soldiers that were called because someone thought they saw a Prawn. Light shined around the edges of the object Wikus hid behind, only causing him to hope that the soldiers don't think to check around it. There were things that Wikus preferred to do tonight than die.

Luckily this is only a route to where he lived, so if he manages to escape the two officers then he could go back to District 10 and continue going to his former house without being spotted by using a different route. Huddled footsteps approached Wikus from the other side of the object he was hiding behind, the Prawn not making a single movement, not even taking a breath.

"Are you sure you saw one of them go here?" One of the MNU officers asked from the other side of where Wikus hid, soundly earnestly confused.

"Of course I'm sure that I saw one of those damn, disgusting Poleepkwa, James!" The other officer snarled back at 'James'. Wikus could feel his stomach churn in disgust, that offensive and derogatory term made him want to vomit. It meant little when he was a human, when it was never directed towards him and he would use it a little now and then; but now that he was called that by a member of the MNU at least once a week, and he always knew the secret meaning behind it, Wikus couldn't help but just feel sick being called that.

"Well I don't see any bloody Prawns." 'James' said, now sounding mad. "They all should be rotting back in their tents in District 10, no Prawn should be able to past the fences and come here, 'specially since they couldn't escape from District 9 before we razed it. We were just called here because some loon thought he saw something."

"Well _I_ saw something, and I'm not a damn loon!" The other member of the MNU argued. Wikus noticed a small rock near his feet, the Prawn slowly and quietly reaching out for the rock with his free hand. Wikus slowly wrapped his finger around the rock and quietly raised it off the ground, trying to find somewhere or something to throw the rock at to distract the two MNU agents that were becoming just inches away from him. "I saw a humanoid running in the darkness and holding something, one of those damn _Poleepkwa_ has ran out of District 10 and stole something. All that those dirty bastards from Hell do is just take, I still don't get why we don't just kill them all and have it done with."

"Because they're what pays the bills and keeps us from living on the streets with only rags for clothes." 'James' said. "I got a family to support, you know."

"Doesn't matter, they're still too damn ugly to live. Even their children are hideous little abominations." The other officer said, stepping closer to the other side of where Wikus was hiding. Wikus would have to throw the rock somewhere soon or else he is done for. "In fact I hope that a Prawn is here right now, just so I can have a good reason to fill its ugly face with bullets."

It was now or never! Wikus threw the rock, his arm and the moving projectile miraculously unseen by the two MNU agents chasing after him. A small clink was made in the distance where the rock hit, causing the lights to move to where the sound was produced from, away from where Wikus hid.

"What was that?" 'James' exclaimed.

"It's the Poleepkwa! We must get it now." The other soldier said, running towards the sound with his fellow MNU officer running behind him. Their footsteps went further away and slowly became quieter before becoming silent completely, Wikus leaned back against the object he was hiding behind, a sigh escaping in a bunch of clicks. Keeping the metallic flower in his hand, Wikus went back onto his feet and started running again, continuing his path to his wife's home. Wikus eventually made it to Tania's house, stopping in front of the front door. The green-shelled Prawn paused as he noticed something in his peripherals, sitting next to the front door, a metal cylinder. Wikus could pick up a familiar smell coming from the cylinder, the Prawn grabbing it and bringing it closer to himself for a better look at it.

It was cat food; Wikus could feel his mutated mouth water, his stomach almost rumbling as he remembered the taste of cat food. When he was human, Wikus wouldn't dare eat any cat food, but being a Prawn does some internal changes among external changes. Wikus then noticed that there was something written on the top of the can of cat food, the former human tilting it to look at the top. The word 'For' was written on the top of the can in marker pen, the O being shaped like a heart with a small capital W written inside it.

Wikus felt his heart clench before beating with a warmth; did Tania buy that can of cat food and leave it out for him? Holding the cat food close to his chest, Wikus laid the metal flower down in front of the door with his other hand before using it to knock on the door before running away.

He saw the outdoor lights turn on and watched her open the door and pick up the flower happily, smiling happily as she looked at it and all the detail Wikus had put in it, a single tear falling down the side of her face. Tania looked to where the can of cat food was once at, smiling as she saw that it was taken. Tania looked at the darkness, like she knew that he hid there. "I hope that you enjoy it." Tania said, her eyes looking glossy with a wet substance around them before she re-entered her house, turning the lights off.

Wikus looked down at the cat food, blinking at the cylinder gift his wife had left for him. It made sense, cat food is something that is greatly delicious (even addictive) to Prawns and is one of the few things a Prawn can be allowed to have in District 10. His Tania knew that Wikus would like it, because he is now a Prawn, and that the MNU wouldn't shoot him or take him into custody and start interrogating him because of the suspicions risen from him having something that a Prawn shouldn't have in District 10. A can of cat food was the best possible choice.

* * *

It was becoming of a weekly thing; Wikus managing to escape past the MNU soldiers and make a flower made out of metal for his special angel, on one specific night a week he would once again sneak past the eyes of the MNU guards and place the metal flower out of Tania's door where a can of cat food would be left outside for him, though for a few weeks now Tania has been leaving out two cans of cat food. Not that Wikus could or would complain.

It gave Wikus hope and happiness when it was needed, it helped keep him sane and full of hope as he waited for Christopher to return. But it also made Wikus feel more impatient for the Prawn to return and turn Wikus back into a human, just so he can be with his wife and not have to keep himself distant from her. Seeing Tania pick up the metal flowers and become elated was the highlight of each week, but it would also make Wikus want to hold her in his arms again and kiss her all over, even if Wikus wasn't even sure if it was possible for a Prawn to kiss. Period.

Those three years that Christopher promised... they can never come too soon.

Wikus held onto his latest metal flower, one with three heads, as he ran through the dark streets of Johannesburg underneath the night sky. Completely undetected, Wikus arrived in front of his old house, walking in silence. Wikus' antennae twitched as he noticed that there was no cat food left out near the door for him, causing Wikus to raise a supraorbital ridge; did Tania forget to place the cat food outside of her door? Did Tania fall asleep before she could place the cat food down? Did she not have enough money to pay for any cat food?

Wikus had, however, ultimately decided that it didn't matter much anyways, because he was doing this because he loves his Tania. Wikus crouched down, placing the flower down.

And then the door to Tania's house opened, a feminine gasp coming from where the light came from. Wikus looked up from the ground to Tania, his blonde wife's eyes were wide open with an agape mouth. Wikus could feel his heartbeat rise in apprehension, his body left frozen in fear. He didn't want her to see him like this! He didn't want her to see him as what he has became; a Prawn, a monster! Now she'll fear him, _hate_ him! She'll no longer love him and he'll lose all meaning of living, feel like everything he has worked for was for nothing. However, Wikus noticed that there was no fear in Tania's eyes. There was shock, at first, but it melted away and became replaced by a different emotion entirely.

Wikus slowly rose to his feet, ready to run away, but was stopped when Tania abruptly hugged him. "Wikus...!" Tania breathed, a tear sliding down the side of her head as she layed it on the hard exoskeleton that surrounded Wikus' chest. Wikus' eyes were wide, he looked down at the woman that he was still technically married to (and happily). "Wikus, I have wanted to see you for so long. I don't care if you're a Prawn now, I'm just happy to see you."

Tania moved her head up from where it layed on Wikus' chest, looking up at him happily with eyes that almost glistened with tears of joy. It felt so weird to touch her again, on one hand he revelled in being able to touch her again, even with this exoskeleton covering his body. But at the same time he felt like he could flinch under her touch, that a part of him was yelling at him to run away - because an angel like her shouldn't be touching a monster like him. And yet Tania was hugging him, she didn't even seem to care that he was now a Prawn. A Poleepkwa, as some would call him.

Tania raised her head from Wikus' chest, at first she was smiling at him but her face quickly changed into one of concern. "Wikus? Is something wrong?" Tania asked in concern. Is something wrong? _Everything_ is wrong! He is not meant to look like this. She is not meant to see him like this. He is no longer Wikus van de Merwe, he's just another Prawn now. Tania cupped Wikus' face in her hands, tensing slightly as she felt Prawn skin for the first time before continuing to cup his face like there was nothing abnormal about it, looking up at him in concern. "Wikus, Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

Wikus was silent, looing down into the eyes of his wife. Wikus made a series of clicking sounds, as it was physically impossible for a Prawn to pronounce even a single letter of the human alphabet. Tania will admit that she doesn't have the best knowledge of the Prawn dialect, she did decide to learn some of it because she was _his_ daughter in the past when humanity was first learning of the unpassable physiological barrier between the two languages and just started to learn and understand what the series of clicks meant. She was a little rusty at the time, and even she has been recently learning more about the Prawn language, she was still a little inexperienced.

But still had enough knowledge to understand the basics of the language. " _I'm a Prawn._ " That was what Tania had translated of Wikus' clicks. " _You were not meant to see me like this._ " Wikus clicked, another translation made by Tania.

"Wikus... why do you think that being a Prawn would make me no longer love you?" Tania asked, holding Wikus' hands in her own. "Did you forget that I fell in love with you for who you are? I know from these flowers alone that you are still the man I love, even if it's only on the inside."

Wikus almost felt overwhelmed by his emotions, by his passion, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her close to him. And then they kissed... presumably. It was hard to tell, Prawn mouths and human mouths were greatly different. Wikus could definitely feel the 'mouth' that was among the tentacles and mandible-like appendages on his face press against Tania's mouth, and he definitely felt them press against each other like they were kissing. Wikus intended to kiss Tania and he was certain that she was intending the same thing. And yet as weird as it felt, it also felt nice like the many times in the past when they have kissed, it even brought back a few happy memories.

They separated their 'kiss', the human and human-turned-Prawn looking at each other, both feeling mutually awkward about their kiss. But Tania couldn't help but feel joy, however she began to notice the look of gloom on Wikus' face.

" _I miss you._ " Wikus clicked, not able to control the tears that escaped from his eyes. " _It felt nice to kiss you again._ "

Tania held Wikus' alien hands in her human hands, smiling up at him with those same tears of joy. "Wikus, why did you hide yourself from me?" She asked, her tears no longer being those of joy. "You knew I much I wanted to see you again. I know that it was you that left those metal flowers, I left cat food outside for you because I knew how much you were risking your life by giving them to me, I missed you almost too much. Why didn't you show yourself when I asked you to those weeks ago?"

" _Because I didn't want you to get hurt._ " Wikus answered, looking away in guilt before looking back at his wife. " _The MNU, Tania. I still want to be with you, to spend the rest of my life with you. But as long as I am a Prawn, the MNU will not let that happen. If they find out that you have a Prawn in your house, and you are aware of it and willingly letting that Prawn take shelter in your house then you will get hurt. As long as I am a Prawn and the MNU stays in power, I am a danger to you. You are my special angel, my meaning in life. If I found out that I put you in danger because of one way or another... I wouldn't be able to live with myself._ "

Tania was silent, her facial features frozen. Her face began to change, the woman eventually looking down sadly. Tania's eyes focussed on the three-headed metal flower lying down on the ground in the small space between her feet and Wikus', the blonde woman bending down and picking the flower up, holding it and looking at it as she processed the painful truth of her reality. Tania found herself walking towards Wikus and wrapping her arms around him, her head once again lying on the hard exoskeleton surrounding Wikus' chest. The Prawn wrapped his arms around her, even his lower arms beneath his ribcage had tried to wrap around her body. Wikus just couldn't really stand the sight of his wife in pain.

" _Three years. He promised me three years._ " Wikus clicked cryptically. Tania looked up at Wikus in confusion, the heterochromatic Prawn understanding her confusion. " _Christopher Johnson. When I helped him and his son leave, he promised me that he would come back and turn me back to normal in three years. I don't know how long it has been since, maybe a few months, it was all hard to count at first. I don't know if everything will go back to normal if I'm turned back into a human, but I promise that I will try everything I can to make it normal again. I already promised you that I will fi-._ "

The cries of a baby had suddenly came from inside Tania's house, from the upstairs, cutting Wikus off midway through his speech of clicks. "Diana!" Tania gasped, running inside her home and up the stairs. The baby cries began to die down, Tania soon appeared back in front of the door with a baby wrapped around in a blanket in her arms. Tania looked serene as she cradled and rocked the baby to and fro, the same baby sleeping calmly. Tania looked up at Wikus, smiling at her husband, even though he has been mutated into a Prawn. "Wikus, meet Diana; our daughter."

"D... daughter?!" Wikus clicked, his heartbeat spiking. He never heard any news of Tania being pregnant before, and yet he just found out that during the time between tonight and the last time he saw her she had given birth to _their_ child. Wikus was ecstatic, and yet questions were racing through his head a mile a minute.

"I... a few days before your birthday, I took a pregnancy test, because I was undergoing symptoms. I came out positive, we were having a baby." Tania explained. Wikus listened closely and carefully to every word his wife said, intent on learning everything he can about his surprise daughter. "I was planning on telling after the party... we were contemplating having kids in the past. But then you threw up that black stuff and passed out, and then the MNU took away at the hospital. You know the rest that happened... I'm still sorry for believing the MNU over you. I gave birth a few months later and have been looking after Diana and myself, managed to get a job that paid well. And this is our daughter, Wikus. I named her Diana... after my mother."

Wikus was silent, the Prawn looking down from his wife to his daughter. She looked so much like Tania, she even looked like those pictures of her as a baby that she and (a reluctant) Piet had showed him when Tania offered Wikus to come other to her old house. The small arms underneath Wikus' ribcage had reached out slowly and carefully for Diana, Tania and the former human both knew what it is meant. " _Am I... allowed to hold our child?_ " Wikus clicked, holding his two bigger arms out. Tania nodded and gingerly handed her blanket-wrapped baby to Wikus, the man trying to be as careful as possible as he cradled his own baby, especially with his body now being one of a Prawn. Diana relaxed easily in Wikus' arms, the sleeping baby even smiling slightly. Wikus brought the middle claw of his three-fingered hand towards Diana, slow and careful to not accidently hurt her, the sleeping baby reaching out and wrapping her tiny arms around the claw. " _Does Piet know about our baby?_ "

"Yes, but he has never touched nor seen her. We have became... estranged." Tania answered, her heart warming and melting as she saw how relaxed her baby looked in Wikus' arms, the little baby didn't even seem to care that her dad is now a Prawn. "A few days after the alien ship flew away from Johannesburg, I told him that I never wanted to see him ever again, because of what he did to you. I told him that I don't want him to ever come near me or my baby, he has so far abided to that."

Wikus looked at his wife as he listened to her, the green-shelled Prawn looked down at his baby, sleeping in his arms with a little blanket surrounding her. Wikus began to feel sad, gingerly handing Diana back to Tania. It felt like a knife that had long ago been stabbed into Wikus' heart had been twisted, he had a daughter and he didn't even know about it because fate decided for him to be a Prawn. And now, because of the MNU's rules and ways, he can't be with either his wife or his daughter. His only hopes now are that Christopher returns and turns him back into a human (if he even _can_ be turned back into a human now that he has fully transformed into a Prawn) or that unity between humans and Prawns actually happens.

"Wikus...!" Tania breathed in concern, touching the aforementioned man's face. Wikus almost flinched under her touch, but at the same time it felt so calming to feel her, he stood still as she wiped the tears away from his eyes. Tania went on the tips of her toes as she kissed Wikus, although whenever or not it was really a kiss was debatable because of Wikus' alien mouth.

Wikus hugged Tania, careful to not accidently crush her and their baby with his physical strength. Because of both his work in the MNU, and the general knowledge that the MNU let out, it was clear that with their superhuman levels of strength a Prawn could easily crush or rip a human apart. Wikus could count himself lucky that Christopher's angry friend had only done damage to his left hand when he pissed that Prawn off during some of his last hours as a full human. Cradling their baby with one arm, Tania hugged Wikus with her free arm. Wikus bent down slightly, pressing his forehead against Tania's, his blonde wife pressing back against him, a wordless action of emotions.

" _I already promised you, Babe, I would fix everything._ " Wikus clicked, one of his hands against the back of his Tania's head. Tania and Wikus looked at each other in the eyes, the former seeing the solemn conviction in the latter's eyes. " _I promise you, I'll come back to you. Before our daughter is two, I'll come through that door and we'll be together again. I don't know if I'll be human again or if I'll still be a Prawn, but I promise I will be with you again._ "

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Tania responded, a slight crack in her voice, tears falling down her eyes.

" _I know. I don't like this either, but if I stay around like this in this current time then you and our baby will be in danger._ " Wikus clicked, softly moving his hand down the side of Tania's face. " _We're going to have to stay strong. Okay, Baby?_ "

Tania was silent, trying to resist the sob that was clawing it way up her throat. "Okay." Tania said, her voice quiet but loud enough for Wikus to hear her. The green-shelled Prawn nodded and turned around, prepared to run back to District 10 before any MNU officers pass by or anyone else sees him and alerts the MNU, however he was stopped when Tania suddenly grabbed hold of his arm, the confused former human looking back at his wife. "Wait here."

Tania ran back into the house, though the first thing that she did was put Diana back into her crib, the baby sleeping soundly. Tania then ran back into her room, opening her drawer and taking a small piece of paper out before closing the drawer again.

Wikus was waiting outside of Tania's house, as per her request, a feeling of worry that his life could be done for if his wife isn't finished with what she is doing soon. Tania came running out of the, gasping for air slightly, holding two cans of cat food, something that Wikus had shown obvious delight. "These are for you. of course." Tania said, handing the cat food over to Wikus, the Prawn happily taking them. Tania then held out a small piece of paper in front of Wikus. "And this is also for you... if you want it. If you can't take it with you, I'll understand."

Wikus easily heard the slight nervousness in his wife's voice, the Prawn taking the small piece of paper and looking at it. Wikus felt his heart grow warm as he looked at it, a picture; it was a picture of Tania, his special angel, with Diana, his little angel, both were awake and smiling at the camera. Wikus found that he just couldn't part with this picture, maybe if he hides it in his tent back at District 10, it will go unnoticed by both the other Prawns and the MNU.

" _Thank you._ " Wikus clicked, holding the photo close to his chest, close to his heart. Wikus nuzzled the side of Tania's face with his forehead, knowing that another kiss would end up feeling weird. " _I promise, I will fix everything and come back to you._ "

Wikus then ran off, the running Prawn quickly disappearing into the darkness. Tania reached out to the disappearing figure, wanting to run after him, but her legs didn't obey her command. Tania wanted to run after Wikus, oh how it hurt to see him run away again, not even fully certain if he'll be able to live long enough to keep his promise, even if Christopher Johnson returns; the fear that he will be shot by an MNU soldier or taken away to be experimented on. Tania took a deep breath, she knew that she shouldn't worry about him like that and have faith in him. Tania looked down at the three-headed metal flower, picking it up. She needed to keep faith in Wikus.

Tania closed the door behind herself, walking to the couch and laying down on it. The blonde woman looked at the metallic flower, her finger tracing over the petals. She knows that she must keep faith in Wikus, but she shouldn't just sit down and wait for things to happen. She needed to do _something_ , for Pete's sake! But what can she do?

Tania sighed in annoyance, looking down at the metal flower as she tried to think of any possible ways that she can help Wikus, and even the Prawns in general. It won't be easy, in fact it will be very difficult at best, there was no doubt about that.

With the MNU still in power, there will never be any true unity between humans and Prawns.

Tania repeated that thought in her head, before repeating it again and again and again. If she wanted humans and Prawns to truly live together in unity, something that she has been wanting for a while now, then she has to do something about the MNU. But she severed all connections with that organization when she burned bridges with Piet, and even if she didn't she would still be unable to really do anything about.

There are human-Prawn activists, but there seems to be little progress with them and the MNU and most people treat them with contempt. Tania got off the couch and turned the lights off downstairs, heading back into her and Wikus' room. She layed down on the bed, looking out her window. She still remembers the nights where she could look out that window and still see a part of the ship that floated above Johannesburg.

She couldn't just sit here and wait. She needed to do something. She doesn't know what it is that she needs to do, it just has to be something; something that will take down the MNU. Something that will free the Prawns. Something that will put an end to this nightmare.

When she finds out what that something is, she'll stop at nothing to take down the MNU. For Wikus, for the Prawns, for everyone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah I'm sure the ending is probably not all that good, but writing endings just isn't my forte. Whatever, as long as the rest of this is good then it should be good enough. Anyways here is a Wikus/Tania District 9 fanfic, something that I must have been really passionate about since I have completely focussed on this instead of my other stories.**

 **Yeah I know that some people on this site prefer Wikus/Christopher, but honestly Wikus and Tania have shown that they just love each other despite the limited interactions we have seen. Tried to be a bit inventive here, mostly with some little, new ideas, didn't intend it to be this long but that's the way it ended up.**

 **And hopefully this was a good try at my first D9 fanfic, because maybe I'll be working some other D9 fics in the future. Only time can or will tell.**


End file.
